The present invention relates to a switch housing for a combined ignition and starting switch for a motor vehicle with a receptacle for receiving an insert advantageously containing an auxiliary device, for example for a key removal preventing device cooperating with the switch for preventing removal of the ignition key.
It is required that the ignition and starting switch be equipped with different auxiliary devices during manufacture, or also at a later time according to the different legal requirements or also according to the different desires of the owners of the vehicles. The ignition and starting switch must also be equipped with different auxiliary devices to provide as uniform as possible a manufacture of the various vehicle types and models independently of production location and for later marketing of the vehicles in different countries and continents. This is also necessary so that the component parts can be manufactured in advance.
The combined ignition and starting switch has proven particularly important at a later time also as a deterrent to unauthorized usage and theft of the vehicle.
Combined ignition and starting switches are especially important components for an unobjectionable operation of the motor vehicle. They are designed so that they continue to function reliably throughout the entire lifetime of the vehicle. When such high-quality components must be reinstalled or after-installed because of the differences in safety requirements from one country to the next or because of criminal behavior in the motor vehicle section, presently the only alternative available is to replace the combined ignition and starting switch present with new or other embodiments with the required integrated auxiliary devices. The ignition switch that has been removed or replaced usually however cannot be used again so that an undesirable economical loss occurs.